sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Bounties
Listed below is the current bounties placed on individuals by governments or other individuals. Galactic Empire Bounties posted by the Galactic Empire. *Name: Luke Skywalker **Bounty: 100,000 credits **Wanted: Dead or alive. **Deliver to: Your friendly, local Imperial garrison. **Scope of posting: Entire galaxy **Wanted for: Every known offense **Warnings: Extremely dangerous. Jedi Master with friends high-up in the rebel "government" **Last seen: Imperial Center *Name: Talon Karrde **Bounty: 50,000 credits **Wanted: Dead or alive. **Deliver to: Your friendly, local Imperial garrison. **Scope of posting: Entire galaxy **Wanted for: Attacking/attempting to kill an Imperial official, resisting arrest, undermining Imperial military operations, running Imperial blockades, assisting insurgents **Warnings: Armed and very dangerous; has a very intricate and complex network and many allies, including in the New Republic **Last seen: Tatooine *Name: Han Solo **Bounty: 100,000 credits **Wanted: Dead or alive. **Deliver to: Your friendly, local Imperial garrison. **Scope of posting: Entire galaxy **Wanted for: Every known offense. **Warnings: Extremely dangerous. Friend of Luke Skywalker, husband of Leia Organa-Solo **Last seen: Corellia *Name: Chewbacca **Bounty: 100,000 credits **Wanted: Dead or alive. **Deliver to: Your friendly, local Imperial garrison. **Scope of posting: Entire galaxy **Wanted for: Every known offense. **Warnings: Extremely dangerous. Friend of Luke Skywalker and Han Solo. **Last seen: Unknown *Name: Lando Calrissian **Bounty: 100,000 credits **Wanted: Dead or alive. **Deliver to: Your friendly local Imperial garrison. **Scope of posting: Entire galaxy **Wanted for: Every known offense. **Warnings: Extremely dangerous. Friend of Luke Skywalker and Han Solo. **Last seen: Corellia *Name: Leia Organa Solo **Bounty: 100,000 credits **Wanted: Dead or alive. **Deliver to: Your friendly local Imperial garrison. **Scope of posting: Entire galaxy **Wanted for: Every known offense **Warnings: Extremely dangerous. Friend of Luke Skywalker, wife of Han Solo, president of the so-called New Republic. **Last seen: Imperial Center *Name: a Corellian YT-1300 freighter, Trader's Envy, transponder SF-9249. **Bounty: 25,000 **Wanted: Intact, with crew and passengers alive **Deliver to: Your friendly, local Imperial garrison **Scope of posting: Imperial, independent, and CSA worlds. **Wanted for: Blasted its way out of Coronet City Spaceport with the Jedi Ai'kani Za'netra and the Imperial traitor/criminal Baedan Mirhoz aboard, among other criminals who attacked Imperial troops. **Warnings: Potentially highly dangerous, with connections to the Jedi. **Last Seen: Etti IV and Bonadan. *Name: David Stone **Bounty: 20,000 credits **Wanted: Dead or alive. **Deliver to: Your friendly, local Imperial garrison. **Scope of posting: Imperial, CSA and Independent worlds/ **Wanted for: Treason against the Galactic Empire/ **Warnings: None **Last seen: Unknown *Name: Johanna Siri te Danaan **Bounty: 60,000 credits **Wanted: Alive, though hurt her as much as possible. **Deliver to: Your friendly, local Imperial garrison. **Scope of posting: Imperial, CSA and independent worlds **Wanted for: Being a Jedi, terrorism, kidnapping and harming a high ranking Imperial official **Warnings: Extremely dangerous. Psychotic Jedi with no boundaries. **Extra: She is a mother of several children. Her children being delivered along with her are an extra 5,000 credits. **Last seen: Corellia *Name: Barrien Thrask **Bounty: 25,000 credits **Wanted: Dead or alive **Deliver to: Your friendly local Imperial garrison. **Scope of posting: Imperial, CSA and independent worlds **Wanted for: Terrorism, breaking into Imperial property and attacking a high ranking Imperial official. **Warnings: Deadly with melee combat. Usually equipped with enhanced armor and jetpack. He has a cyborg left hand. **Last Seen: Caspar *Name: Sekes Ric'amar **Race: Mostly Human **Bounty: 25,000 credits (alive and undamaged) - 15,000 credits (injured) - None (dead) **Wanted: Alive and unspoiled. If found dead, Imperial Retaliation will ensue. **Deliver to: Your local Imperial Garrison **Scope of Posting: Unknown. **Wanted for: Treason. **Warnings: He is a well known bounty hunter with average skill with a blaster, be cautious. **Last Seen: Fleeing Coruscant **A picture of the Imperial Starburst and ISB logo are next to each other at the end of the posting. (Contact Korynn in game for more information) New Republic Bounties posted by the New Republic. Caspian Democratic Union Bounties posted by the Caspian Democratic Union. Would be hunters are strongly advised to read the Union's regulations before pursuing bounties in Caspian space. Corporate Sector Authority Bounties posted by the Corporate Sector Authority. Independent Bounties posted by independents, such as the Hutts or common individuals. *Name: Any Twi'lek **Bounty: 10,000 credits, 30.000 credits **Wanted: Dead or alive. **Deliver to: Draga's the Hutt palace **Scope of posting: Tatooine **Wanted for: Being Twi'lek **Last seen: Anywhere in the galaxy Category:Bounty Hunters